A digital image captured with a camera device can include an area of unwanted reflected light in the captured image. The area of reflected light in the captured image can occur due to a limited dynamic range of the camera device, or may also occur due to strong light reflections from a surface in an environment of the captured image. For example, unwanted reflected light in a captured image that includes a portion of the sky can cause the sky to appear pale or washed-out, as opposed to having a blue appearance. Conventional techniques used for capturing digital images typically utilize a polarizer, such as a polarizing lens, to change a balance of the light in a captured image. However, capturing images utilizing the polarizer with the camera device can be challenging due to lighting conditions. A typical polarizer used with a camera device filters light at a particular polarization prior to the light entering the camera device and being captured as the digital image. The digital images captured with the camera device using the polarizer can still include areas of unwanted reflected light within an image, such as based on the position and angle of the sun relative to the direction in which the image is captured, and based on a rotational orientation of the polarizer. Other examples include a flash of the camera device or another light source that may cause light reflections from a surface in the environment of a captured image.